(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of reducing spiral defects in a layer of spin-on-glass used as an interlevel dielectric and more particularly to the introduction of an isopropyl alcohol rinse step just prior the deposition of the spin-on-glass.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Spin-on-glass is frequently used as an interlevel dielectric in the fabrication of integrated circuit wafers and spiral defects frequently occur in the spin-on-glass layer. This invention uses an isopropyl alcohol rinse step to reduce spiral defects.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,525 to Gardner describes a isopropyl alcohol tank and cleaning tool used for cleaning wafers.
The book "ULSI Technology" by C. Y. Chang and S. M. Sze, Mc-Graw Hill Companies, Inc., 1997, pages 92-93 discusses wafer cleaning and the use of isopropyl alcohol vapor for wafer drying.